


Settle For Me

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Bandori Rarepair Week, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Marriage, does this count as h/c i dont actually know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Neither Moca nor Chisato wanted an extravagant ceremony with all eyes on them for a wedding. But even without that, the so-called happiest day of their lives isn’t as stress-free as they might hope.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Settle For Me

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week day 5! prompt - wedding day (i kind of stretched it tho)  
> mocachisa goodness~ i'm not sure i did their dynamic justice but i wanted to write them, hope you enjoy!

It’s a tedious and bumpy train ride to the courthouse. Much bumpier than usual, alarmingly. Probably a terrible sign for your wedding day. Just Moca’s luck, though. She’s getting so antsy standing around at the end of the edge of her car close to the door that even the dazzling image of her soon-to-be-wife, Chisato Shirasagi, isn’t enough to calm her nerves. Not that it usually works like that, anyway. God, when is she finally gonna swallow her barely existent pride and rob a pharmacy for some anti-anxiety meds?

She pulls down on the overhead handle to keep steady. At the very least, she’s sure she looks dashing as hell in her used, ill-fitting, definitely-hasn’t-been-drycleaned-in-years tuxedo with a snazzy little bowtie around her neck. Beside her is the former child actress slash current ‘where are they now?’ article star who is to be her bride, or groom apparently as she’s also dressed in a tuxedo with her hair tied up in a ponytail. If only she were still famous enough for this to spark a ‘Chisato Shirasagi Crossdressing Scandal,’ Moca muses and snickers to herself.

“Soooo... am I gonna be Moca Shirasagi or are you gonna be Chisato Aoba?”

“If only I had a career left to ruin. Chisato Aoba would be the perfect stain on whatever reputation I had.”

A jubilant voice chimes in from just beyond where Chisato stands. “Haha, why don’t you both just take my last name? Moca Hikawa and Chisato Hikawa. Has a nice ring to it, don’tcha think?!” It’s Hina, also in a tuxedo. Fits well with her undercut, honestly -- Moca can’t decide which of the trio is the most dashing, but Hina might be the winner here.

Well, ‘wedding day’ isn’t quite accurate. Accurate would be ‘day that Moca and Chisato happened to both be free and the courthouse is open,’ but she prefers to at least fantasize about being the sort of girl with enough dreams to have a dream wedding. Now she’s standing here in a rather empty high-speed train with her lover and their witness. All three overdressed wearing tuxedos in public, like something from Tommy Wiseau’s directorial highlight reel. Is this a joke? Maybe it’s fitting. If you saw all the half-finished manuscripts strewn about Moca’s desk at home, she’d certainly qualify as a disaster artist.

The train comes to a halt and they exit onto the unloading platform. Hina dives out violently feet-first, like a fighting game character using some sort of downward aerial kick. It’s impressive how she manages to move her body like that. Chisato steps out ahead and Moca tugs on her while she lowers herself down onto the platform, knees half-bent. She wants to cling tight onto Chisato’s waist, but it’s probably bad manners and/or stupid to look desperate to the woman you’re less than an hour off of marrying.

The courthouse building looks less like the monolithic stone castle she imagined it’d be and more like an office building cut down by half and repurposed into a government firm. There’s way too many windows and it’s nearly a perfect box in shape. The couple plus Hina enter into the glass doors and Moca gulps the dry saliva that’s been building up since they got off the train. The interior makes it even more like an office, with a grand ballroom of the entrance and an overly fancy water fountain with a sleek modern design as its centerpiece. The perfect cover for a building that is (or was?) actually dedicated to sending humans into packing plants in the form of cubicles and draining every fiber of life from them for cash.

“Ah, Moca’s dream venue~ The grand chapel of Italy~” she says with a dramatic flair in each word.

“If you even tried to enter Vatican CIty, they’d throw you right out.”

“You’d come too right~? Moca would get awfully lonely being the only one banned from popetown.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Moca’s breaths fall short as she starts to actually think about why she’s here. This is really happening. It is happening, right? She cannot fucking believe that this is her life. Chisato pulls her arm along when she lags behind. Her feet manage to keep up, but they’re dragging against the floor with hesitance in every step. They make a steep climb up a flight of stairs shaped like a cone and Chisato presses up on the elevator button.

The elevator wait feels like an eternity of contemplation and torment. Moca should be so happy. This should be the happiest day of her life. Maybe it’s normal to be scared. Scared things won’t actually work or that you’ll get tired of each other or that everything up to now was a lie and this is the end of the line. A sham wedding that’s the punchline to a sham engagement.

What’s probably not normal is all those horrible thoughts about whether or not she deserves it. 

_ “You don’t deserve to be happy,” _ a voice in the back of her mind insists and insists and it doesn’t stop insisting until there’s no other thoughts. __

_ “Why should you get to be happy?”  _ The voice has been with her as long as she can remember, but it’s louder today than ever before.

The world starts to dissolve around her and as she reaches for the back of Chisato’s jacket, even the hope that someone might save her begins to fade away. Everything becomes nothing but static.

_ Ding! Ding! _

The elevator lands. They enter, but Moca’s still stuck inside the prison of her own head. Suddenly a grip tightens around her wrist and Chisato stares her directly in the eye. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

“Oho? Ms. Moca is just trying to savor the moment~”

Chisato’s gaze turns sharp and polished, like a knife stuck in Moca’s chest being twisted ninety degrees. “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

Her heartbeat pauses, motionless. Is this what it feels like to die without living? The words are caught in her throat as the elevator ascends to the upper floors. “I can’t marry you.”

Chisato releases an annoyed sigh. “And why might that be?”

“No reason. Just that maybe everything is a lie and maybe Moca just should stop falling in love with pretty women because she’s bound to mess things up at some point.”

“Moca.”

“I know, I know.”

“You and I are going to walk into that office room disguised as a courtroom, sign a paper, and kiss. Hina is going to stand by and watch all of this so that nobody can legally say it didn’t happen unless they kill her. Then you are going to spend your life with me.” She clicks her tongue and stands tall on her tip-toes. Despite the difference in height, Chisato always manages to feel much bigger than her. “And you’re going to stop thinking about what you do and don’t deserve for thirty minutes so all of this can play out and we don’t have to delay it for another month and a half.”

Moca tries to process everything -- she’s still trying to figure out whether all of this is a joke -- when Hina tosses her arms around both of them and pulls them in together. Their heads bump up against each other and suddenly it’s nice to be so close again. “I can forge either of your signatures if ya need! I’m a master at it!” Hina says maybe a bit too loud for comfort inside the oversized elevator of a government building.

Chisato hushes her with her finger over her lip and suddenly Moca’s brain is a lot quieter. Not silent, but it's been drowned out by the sound of Chisato’s loving lectures and Hina’s absurd proposals, which continue on for the rest of the way up.

_ Ding! _

Top floor. Chisato steps forward, and Moca lunges herself to her side so they walk parallel and perpendicular at once.

Chisato turns to face her. She has to stand on her toes again to whisper into the ear. “Moca. Just remember, I’m with you -- and I want to know that you’re here, too.”

“...I am. I’m with you.”

Whatever happens next -- whatever stupid shit she says in the courtroom or whatever breakdowns she’s not prepared to have -- well, Moca relaxes the nerves trying to choke her dry. It’s difficult, but she can finally feel their grasp loosening on her. She locks arms with her lover, and marches forward into the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're liking mocachisa i highly suggest checking out TheShinySword's [Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769263) series.


End file.
